webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
My Clique
My Clique is the 12th episode of the first season of We Bare Bears and the 12th episode overall.http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/we-bare-bears/episode-guide/EP02222210?aid=tvschedule Synopsis Chloe has a hard time connecting with her classmates, so the Bears show her how to make college friends.http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/we-bare-bears-my-clique/EP022222100019?aid=tvschedule Plot The episode starts in the Bear's house where the Bears and Chloe are playing charades. They're all taking turns acting and guessing, Grizzly and Panda on one team and Chloe and Ice Bear on the other. It's Chloe's turn to act and Ice Bear guesses them all correctly and immediately. The Bears are shocked at how efficient he was in so little time. Chloe then gets a call from her father. She answers in Korean and then hangs up, Panda asking if she had to go. She told him it was just her father checking in. Grizzly gets an itch and can't scratch it, so Chloe goes over and scratches it for him, giving her a thanks in return. She then offers to take them out for some boba tea. They agree and she runs out, saying losers have to pay for it. They're now at a boba shop drinking some boba tea. Chloe flicks a pearl at Grizzly, causing him to retaliate by jokingly threatening a boba fight. They're interrupted when Amy, one of Chloe's peers, walks in with one of her friends and says hi. She introduces herself as one of the students in her biochemistry class and introduces her friend, telling her about Chloe and how she's "the prodigy girl". Chloe awkwardly and quietly greets them in return, becoming anxious. Amy asks her if she'd join their study group, but she says she might be able to, but she isn't sure. Amy writes her number for Chloe in case she changes her mind and leaves. Chloe goes back to drinking her boba tea. Panda inquires how awkward the encounter was, Grizzly and asking if she's bullying Chloe at school, but she denies it. Panda tells her Amy wanted to be her friend. Grizzly asks her if she even hangs out with her classmates at all, to which Chloe says no, but that she hangs with the Bears. This makes them worry they're getting in the way of her making new friends. She tells them no, but Grizzly proceeds to tell her he can tell her all the secrets. She asks what kind of secrets, and he tells her they're secrets on making a bunch of new friends. She's unsure, but he persists and eventually convinces her to go along with their plan. Grizzly brings Chloe to the campus-grounds of her college and demonstrates a way of gaining attention by holding his paws up high and growling while hobbling around the campus. He has Chloe imitate it. She hobbles up to a student and scares her away while she drops her bag. Grizzly says she'll inevitably return for her bag and they'll become friends. Next, Panda is showing Chloe that, in all movies he's seen, the love interests find each other by one of them dropping their things and the other picking their stuff up for them. He hands Chloe a large stack of papers and sends her off to try it, and she drops them almost immediately, Panda cheering her on. Finally, it's Ice Bear's turn. He's kicking and punching a propped and limbless mannequin. Chloe asks how this will make her new friends, and he responds that all of his friends are future enemies. The screen swipes to the school's cafeteria where the Bears are trying to get her to socialize. They have her stand out like Grizzly demonstrated, carry a stack of papers like Panda said, and Ice Bear reminds her of a kicking point. She hobbles into the cafeteria but stops once she sees her reflection in a vending machine. She turns and sees some students at a table and tries to go talk to them, but her phone starts ringing because the Bears are calling her. One of the students comments how she thinks the song from the ringtone is for children, and she walks away in embarrassment. She bumps into another student. They see her and comments how she's "the prodigy girl", and asks if it's hard being such. She awkwardly says it is before leaving the cafeteria, telling the Bears they can go home. The Bears take Chloe to her house where they're greeted by her mom, Mrs. Park. She asks Chloe what's wrong as she walks inside, and Chloe tells her its nothing. She says bye to the Bears before going to do her homework. Mr. Park, Chloe's dad, walks in as he sees an upset Chloe, and asks what's wrong, but Mrs. Park doesn't know. Panda then says they tried to get Chloe some new friends but it didn't turn out so well. The Parks thank them and the Bears begin to introduce themselves, Mr. Park mentioning how Chloe talks about them all the time. They proceed to talk more about Chloe before saying goodbye and parting. As the Bears are walking home, Grizzly notices a party going on inside a nearby building and gets an idea. It's now night time and Chloe gets a text on her phone, telling her to go to the Bears' place. She complies and is greeted by Grizzly who walks her into an ongoing "mature" party. She's quite uncomfortable with it, but he shows her around the party and, with help from Ice Bear, even tries to introduce her with some of the party guests The Bears eventually start a podcast to get the students to get to know Chloe. She resists, but Panda tries to play a song to go with the mood, but ends up putting on a party track that he can't turn off. Everyone, including Ice Bear, starts to dance, Grizzly and Panda getting stuck inside the crowd. Chloe wanders into the kitchen to grab a piece of cake, but ends up dropping it where she encounters Amy again. They start to talk and get to know each other better, Chloe mentioning how she just wants to be treated like a normal, albeit extremely small, student. The Bears manage to escape the crowd by heading outside where they go to look at Chloe through the window, seeing she's made some new friends. Panda tries to text her but Chloe doesn't answer it, running off to another room with Amy and her friends. The Bears get sad and go to sit on the chairs while they wait, and end up falling asleep. They wake up when the party is over and the whole house is a mess. They go to clean it up and encounter Chloe who is helping them. They ask why she's still there and she says the place is a mess. They end up playing some more charades again as the episode closes. Features Characters * Grizzly * Panda * Ice Bear * Chloe * Mrs. Park (debut) * Mr. Park (debut) Locations * The Bear Cave * California University Objects * Panda's Phone Songs * Feel It Comin' * She's My Girl Trivia * This episode is the first appearance of Chloe's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Park. * This is the first episode to show Chloe and her family speaking on-screen. * Grizzly and Panda try to say hello in Korean after Ice Bear, but aren't very good at it. * Grizzly says hello in Korean when saying goodbye. Cultural References * A clip of the episode "The Enchiridion" from Cartoon Network's Adventure Time can be seen playing on the TV in Chloe's home. ** Coincidentally, Mrs. Park, who debuts in this episode, is voiced by Niki Yang, who voices Lady Rainicorn and BMO in said series. * When Chloe and the Bears were playing charades, more specifically when Chloe is posing, Ice Bear names Richard Nixon for one of her poses. * The music in the beginning of the montage where Grizzly, Panda, and Ice Bear are teaching Chloe how to make new friends sounds similar to the song "(You're The) Devil In Disguise" by Elvis Presley. Errors * TBA International Premieres * October 19, 2015 (United Kingdom & Ireland) Videos We Bare Bears My Clique Episode Clip References Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1A